kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimaya Heartly
“The Gang looks out for each other, man. You need anything, just come to us.” -Kimaya to Django. (src) Kimaya Kamilla Heartly is the 9-year-old daughter of Jeremiah Heartly and Kami Drilovsky in Gamewizard's universe. While she has most of her mother's physical traits, she is completely different from her, taking more after her father with a punk-girl attitude. Kimaya is a poisonbender, and leader of a small group of other punk kids (Kaleo, Beat, and Rhyme), who are referred to simply as "The Gang". Her Negative is Ayamik Yltraeh, who leads The Club. Nextgen Series When Kimaya was 2 years old, her mother took her to a special government-organized daycare in G.U.N. H.Q., following an invitation delivered to her house. Kimaya became a subject in Project Daycare, where kids are trained to be Sleeper Agents. Kimaya attended the daycare for about 3 months, during which the Sleeper was implanted into her, and Kami was entrusted with the activation code. Kami detested the project after learning its true purpose, but she felt so terrible, she neglected telling her daughter or anyone, in fear that she would lose Kimaya's trust. When Kimaya was around 8 years old, she and her friends met Django de los Muertos when he stumbled into their hideout. Although the boy was a walking, talking skeleton, they allowed Django to join The Gang as an honorary member. Kimaya's first appearance was in The Gang, in which she acts like a spoiled, lazy daughter, driving her mother, Kami, bonkers when she tries to reason with her. When Kimaya goes "out", she secretly heads to The Terrible Toxic Four's secret hideaway, which is now under control by Kimaya's group, The Gang. The Gang goes out to steal a bunch of Wii U II's from a truck before Kimaya returns home. When Kimaya sneaks out again the following day, Kami has Vweeb sneak off with her. When Kimaya discovers Vweeb, she gets impressed by Vweeb's cocky attitude, and wants him to join The Gang. After she gets home, Kami reveals that she was spying on her (thanks to Arlon's help), and after a heated argument, Kimaya cusses at her mom and returns to the hideout. Shortly after, Arlon captures them all and brings them to his school, where he begins to brainwash the Gang members (excluding Vweeb). Kimaya is brainwashed into becoming a polite, obedient girl, and when Kami sees this change, she feels very guilty. Kami decides to sneak into the school and rescue all the Gang members. Kami then battles Arlon as The Gang later shows up to help her. Arlon is defeated as the Lunar Sanctum crashes to Earth. Kimaya and Kami make amends with each other as Kimaya promises to do her homework more. In the one-shot "Like Mother, Like Daughter" Kimaya and Kami hang out with Vweeb and Kweeb at the beach, in which Kami shows Kimaya how to pick on the tiny Kateenians, whilst Kweeb shows Vweeb how to get back at the larger girls. In Operation: SCARY, Kimaya dressed as Dixie Kong for Halloween, while her friends dressed as other Kongs. They became those Kongs for real when the Curse of Monsters was spread. In Operation: CLOWN, Kimaya and the other Gang members were shocked to see Kaleo come home as a giant, thanks to Caesar's tests. In Rivals, Kimaya bests Vweeb in a soda-drinking/burping contest, then screams "NO" to Kaleo (still gigantic) when he devours many sodas and shakes the city with his burp. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Kimaya and The Gang aid Django in invading the Brotherhood of Evil's base in Canyon of Miracles to rescue Midna. After they succeed, Kimaya uses her wristbands to pick Midna's locks open. They return home on Django's train afterward. Following the Art Saga, when Don Quixote Sugar visits Cleveland Park, she meets The Gang and tells them about Symphonia. They sing a short rap tune that Sugar is unimpressed by. Kimaya then goes to sit with Django under a tree, and after they talk, Django plays a song that puts Kimaya to sleep. Kimaya wakes up in her dreamscape, Olden West, where she meets Sheila Frantic. Kimaya guides her across the dreamscape and shows off her gun-slinging skills. After taking down Chuck Norris, Kimaya finds a Keyblade stuck in the ground, thinking how she thought they were cool. When Sheila is about to leave the dreamscape, Mr. Dark destroys the exit portal and prevents her from leaving. Kimaya is then shown a vision from the Keyblade with a poor town, a factory, and a Gibberish Rock. Kimaya wakes up and finds Django leaning on her in slumber. Suddenly, The Gang is ambushed by Hayley Smith and taken captive by the G.U.N., led by Stan Smith, who is aware of Kimaya's identity as a Light and wants to capture her now. The Gang is locked inside GUN H.Q., but when Kimaya mysteriously gains hold of the Keyblade from her dream, she uses it to escape. She ends up in a battle with Hayley Smith in their attempt to rescue Django and Kaleo. When Hayley flees from the battle, they rescue their friends and escape from the base with their mother. Kimaya feels the need to go to Pueblo de Niebla, which Django reveals is his hometown. When Kami tries to tell the truth about Kimaya being a Sleeper, she is cut off, and The Gang decides to set off to Django's village. They cross the Miners' Mountain to reach the village of apallingly sick people. Django reveals to all of them his backstory, about how Carter Pewterschmidt sacrificed Django in the Lazarus Pit, then would keep the healing chemical to himself. Django brought The Gang here in the hopes they would help get revenge on Carter. Carter himself appears and activates Kimaya's Sleeper, ordering her to fight Django. Kami steps into the squabble and fights Kimaya herself, trying to reason with her daughter. When Kimaya's Sleeper chip begins to falter, Carter orders her to kill herself with the Keyblade. When Kimaya stabs the key into her chest, it actually ruins the microchip and frees Kimaya from the control. Django then appears and takes Kimaya to help Kaleo. When The Gang reunites and meets Spirit KND Sector SCYTHE, Kimaya learns that Beat and Rhyme are actually spirit operatives, too. Kimaya announces how her Gang barely knows anything about each other. She decides she's going to get revenge on Carter for Django, but then Django suggests that she needs to sneak into the Lazarus Plant to find the stone cube from Django's story. Django turns Kimaya invisible and creates a doppelganger to lure Carter out of the factory. The plan works, and Kimaya sneaks into the factory and finds the Poneglyph in Carter's office. She uses her Keyblade on the cube's keyhole and opens it. She finds a ring of seven small Keyblades, but takes one of them to use with Oathkeeper, the Oblivion. She jumps out of the factory and attacks Carter, challenging him to battle. The battle with Carter takes place across the valley as Kimaya destroys his Lazarus pools. The fight concludes underneath the factory, where Kimaya unlocks her Poison Fury with her Keyblades. She gains control of the Lazarus and tears down the factory. She shoots a beam down into the Lazarus Pit to drill a hole that flushes the substance deep underground, destroying Carter in the process. A weakened Kimaya makes it out of the ruined factory before her friends take her to be treated on KND Moonbase. Two days later, Kimaya and co. return to Niebla. Django also explained the Twenty Keys Prophecy to Kim, and that she awakened as a Light by reading her Gibberish Rock. When Darkrai II shows up at Niebla, having learned Kimaya is a Light and the Keeper of Keys, he tells the story of a man named Xehanort, who also claimed to be a Keeper of Keys. Darkrai surmises that Xehanort is the Keeper for the Darknesses. Later, Kimaya is found by Medusa and brought to the Multiverse Portal, where she is sent to find a younger Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts world. At Radiant Garden, Kimaya meets Xehanort, who already knows who Kim is based on info his future self told him. Together, they make their way up the castle and encounter Ford, the creator of the Multiverse Portal. Xehanort goes ahead to read his Pyrameglyph. Afterwards, Ford explains to them how prolonged use of the portal is dangerous, and they don't know what they're getting into. The Future Xehanort appears to meet Kimaya, and the two do battle as Xehanort wishes to test her abilities. Kimaya was greatly outmatched by the expert Keyblade Master. When the Multiverse Portal calls Kimaya back, Ford requests her to destroy the machine, and also gives her an unsummoned Keyblade to give to his son, Jagar. When Kimaya returns, the entire portal and its components mysteriously warp away. Sector GF takes Kimaya to Moonbase so she'll be safe from the Government's assassins. After the Seventh Light is awakened, Kimaya and the other Lights speak with Calliope's voice and learn the history of her and Lord English. When the Grand Inferius transpires, Kimaya, Jessie, Sheila, and Suki battle Inferi in Washington, with Kimaya fighting Carter. Medusa later forces the Keyblade-wielders to free Xehanort of his binds. On the Day of Apocalypse, the Twenty Keys open the Gate of Time and they witness Lord English's rebirth. The kids make it onto the Noah and sail through the First Byway for three years, living on their shrunken planets. In On The Way, Django sings to Kimaya about how good it is to be undead. Kimaya considers joining him in the afterlife, but Django wants her to die naturally and not kill herself. Kimaya continues to sing the song as Kami chastises her for doing so. In Seven Lights: The Last, the adventure in the First Dimension begins. Kimaya is escorted by Sector KB for part of the journey. They are summoned to Planet Emera, where Nepeta Leijon leads Kimaya to the Heart of Emera, requesting her to seal it with her Keyblades and block Thanos' access to its power. Kimaya later goes with Terezi to Planet Loktup, where they find the Keyblade Master Sora, who wrote Kimaya's Poneglyph. Sora does not remember or recognize Kimaya, but trusts her words. Sora and Kimaya escape when Sephiroth ambushes them, leaving Terezi to fight the swordsman. Sora shows Kimaya some special Keyblade spells as they cross the Furthest Ring. Unfortunately, Lord English ambushes them past the Ring, and Braig attempts to snipe and kill Kimaya. Despite Aisa taking the first hit for her, the bullet redirected and killed Kimaya. Her soul appeared in the Land of Living Dead. She was sought by Sora and Django, and Kim permitted the latter to revive her as a skeleton. Battles *The Gang and Kami vs. Arlon. *Kimaya vs. Vweeb (burping contest, and many other squabbles). *Invasion on Canyon of Miracles. *Kimaya vs. Hayley Smith. *Sleeper Kimaya vs. Django. *Sleeper Kimaya vs. Kami. *Kimaya vs. Carter Pewterschmidt. *Kimaya vs. Xehanort. *Kimaya, Jessie, Sheila, and Suki vs. Inferi. *Over the Furthest Ring. Relationships Kami Heartly Kimaya has a rough relationship with her mom. They eventually learn to get along better. Jeremiah Heartly Kimaya inherited her father's poisonbending and part of his attitude, but they don't seem to talk much. Vweeb Kimaya began to respect Vweeb because of his tough attitude, despite being so tiny. They now have a relationship similar to Kweeb and Kami, a rivalrous one in which Kimaya likes to pick on Vweeb. Django de los Muertos Django is a skeleton boy from Mexico who met The Gang on a visit to Cleveland. Kimaya and co. took interest in the dead boy and wanted him to join their group. Appearance Kimaya inherited her mother's blonde hair and her father's toxic-green eyes. However, instead of being long, her hair is cut very short like a boy's, except the top of her hair has three thick spikes sticking up, which are curved at an angle. Those hard strands stick out of the hole in her backwards cap. She pretty much borrows her father's black clothing scheme, and wears a black sleeveless shirt that exposes her bellybutton, black pants that cut off at her ankles, and black shoes and socks. She also wears spiked wristbands around her wrists, and a black band around her neck. When going swimming, she wears a black two-piece swimsuit, no hat, and still wears her wristbands. In her dreamscape, Olden West, Kimaya wears a black cowboy hat, pants with two guns on her belt, sleeveless shirt with ammo packs, and black boots with curved-up points. This has become her main attire. In her skeleton form, she retains her cowboy clothes and has glowing green eyes in her otherwise empty sockets. Personality Kimaya is very tomboyish, and possesses hardly any girly traits, if any at all. She has her mother's sassy attitude, but a lot more extreme, as she speaks in lots of slang, and cusses more often. As would be expected, Kimaya also likes to skip out on her schoolwork, acts rudely to almost everyone, and listens to really loud music. Kami doesn't really approve of her daughter's attitude and laziness, but whenever she tries to get her to do some homework or to watch her mouth, an argument usually follows, and Kami often gets mad at Jeremiah for being the likely one to give her that attitude. Kimaya's relationship with her mom has gotten better after the last few months. Kimaya cares about her Gang members very much, knowing they all have troubled backgrounds with their families, and wants them to be loyal to each other. Kimaya is a fan of Western and likes to dress up like a cowgirl, shoot toy guns, and talk Western. Kimaya also likes to rap with her friends. Powers Kimaya is a poisonbender, and she is fairly skilled with her powers. Although she doesn't know how she got it, Kimaya possesses the Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and proves to be sufficient in using it for combat and practical purposes. Her skill with it is apparently based on instinct rather than experience. After acquiring her second Keyblade, Oblivion, Kimaya's skill increased. She is able to channel her Poison Chi and poisonbend through the Keyblades, and they make her chi strong enough to bend Lazarus. Kimaya can use her Keyblades to unlock peoples' Chi Gates, first doing so on herself. Her Poison Fury allowed her to bond with the Lazarus and control it so that she was strong enough to shoot a Lazarus Beam, overpowering Carter Pewterschmidt despite his strong bond with Lazarus. When Kimaya was killed, she was revived by Django as a skeleton, making her immune to most natural hazards and her chi stronger. Kimaya is also an excellent gunslinger and horseback rider in her dream. She is great at riding a skateboard. Final Smash "Yo yo, get me some Kimmy-Kam." Kimaya's Final Smash is Boomboxer, where she switches on a boombox that blasts soundwaves across the area. Weaknesses Since Kimaya was not skilled enough as a bender to open her Chi Gate naturally, unlocking it with the Keyblade took a toll on her, especially when she dove into the Lazarus. Stories She's Appeared *The Gang *Like Mother, Like Daughter *Operation: SCARY *Operation: CLOWN (cameo) *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (plus Ayamik) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Sector MG (Chapter 3) *Index and the World Rings (mentioned) Trivia *Kimaya has many similarities to Shelly Johnson, namely their snarky attitude and exposed stomach, and the fact they're friends with a tiny person. Kimaya's swimsuit is even similar to Shelly's. *It was noted that "Heartly" has 7 letters, adding "Kimaya" makes 13 letters, and "Kamilla" makes 20 letters total, referencing her role in the Twenty Keys Prophecy. **The "Heart" in her name references her role as the Keeper of Keys. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Poisonbenders Category:Leaders